Bad Romance Mode
Bad Romance Mode is an Easter Egg Mode in Yandere Simulator. Appearance This mode is a reference to the ongoing manga JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Collect all eight stationary objects and then press the Left CTRL key while standing on the rooftop to activate this mode. Once collected, Ayano Aishi will gain a white Stand with light pink trim and many hearts decorating its body. Several pink streams come out of its head. It does not move its limbs, but will follow Ayano within one meter. In the visual upgrade, Bad Romance's design is more polished. She has narrower eyes, thinner hands, a small head, wider breasts, and a less skeletal backbone.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/24/may-preview-10/ An original song plays the entire time. This mode can be combined with another mode, but after that, the game must reset or the day must change to go back to normal (apart from Yandere-kun, DK Mode and Miyuki Mode). Personality Bad Romance plays a role identical to actual Stands in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In the description, Bad Romance is a guardian to Ayano and will defend her against anyone who tries to harm her. Bad Romance has no personal goals and will serve Ayano without question. The Stand has no personality and cannot speak; it does not have much learning or development potential. Gameplay As of the December 16th, 2016 Build, activating Bad Romance mode will give Ayano a different idle animation, making her lean to her left. The stand has its own animation with all of its arms flexing. As of the March 26th, 2017 Build, if the Left CTRL key is pressed, Bad Romance will lean forward and unleash a flurry of punches. As of the June 1st, 2017 Build, Bad Romance can punch and kill students. It can also hold various stationery objects, one for each arm, that can be found around the school. BRInfomation.png|Information about Bad Romance. Bad Romance punching.png|Bad Romance punching Midori. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance cutter.png|The box cutter inside the Faculty Room. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance stapler.png|The stapler inside the Counselor's Office. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance pencil.png|The pencil inside Classroom 1-1. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance pen.png|The pen inside Classroom 1-2. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance ruler.png|The ruler inside Classroom 2-1. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance set square.png|The set square inside Classroom 2-2. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance scissors.png|The scissors inside Classroom 3-1. June 2nd, 2017. Bad Romance compass.png|The compass inside Classroom 3-2. June 2nd, 2017. Trivia *This mode was implemented in the June 17th, 2015 Build. *The Stand model was created by Jvthewandererhttps://twitter.com/Jvthewanderer/status/609811648233148416 and designed by Aea.http://aea.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Stand-Concept-597863699 It is unknown who modeled the second Bad Romance.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/24/may-preview-10/ *YandereDev came up with the idea of the Stand since early debug builds and asked an artist to illustrate it; the illustration has been deemed official artwork.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656593679411343360 *A mask of Bad Romance was able to be found on the northern Drama Club wall in the November 15th, 2015 Build. It was removed in the March 15th, 2016 Build. *Bad Romance was hidden from sight on the Easter Eggs Menu as far back as the July 4th, 2015 Build. *As of the June 15th, 2017 Build, this mode cannot be activated from the Easter Eggs Menu. *Bad Romance is female.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/6v0tfn/questions/ Illustrations YanderewikiRbYZcPJ.png|The illustration. Gallery JJBAStand.png|A Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. 12-18-2016 Bad Romance.png|Second version of Bad Romance Mode. December 18th, 2016. BadRomanceNov.png|The original Bad Romance Mode. BadRomanceDKMode.png|DK Mode combined with Bad Romance Mode. February 1st, 2016. dkbromance.png|DK Mode combined with Bad Romance Mode. December 16th, 2016. 4DK.png|DK Mode, Naked Mode and Long Skirt Mode combined with Bad Romance Mode. December 16th, 2016. RomanMask.jpeg|The mask of Bad Romance from the November 15th, 2015 Build. BadRomanceVisualUpgrade.png|The visually upgraded Bad Romance. BedRomanceStand.png|WIP of the Stand. WIP of stand.png|An early WIP of Bad Romance. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs Category:Customizable